Is This Real?
by candykissesAndsugarplums
Summary: Three Sisters with Emily Bennett's bloodline running deep into their veins have a run in with a familiar tyrant from the Sons of Ispwich's Past, they team up to stop him..its better than it sounds...sucky summary. plz read it.
1. Prologue Black Outs

**I Do Not Own, The Covenant or The Vampire Diaries, i wish i did but i don't so sorry...**

**I HOPE you like it... ;)**

**xoxo-Gabbie C.**

**Blair Carolina Endora Bennett (Jasmine Villegas)**

**Bailee Tabitha Emma Bennett (Vanessa Hudgens)**

**Bonnie Samantha Emily Bennett (Katerina Graham)**

**They come from Salem Witches and an egyptian/caucasian mother and an african-american father...**

* * *

Is This Real?

Prologue:

Bonnie Bennett sat at her desk, thinking of how she was going to tell Elena that she had to choose between her and The Salvatore. She didn't want it to come to this but it has. Bonnie pondered on that while making her pencil to rotate while standing on its tip. She should be doing her homework but she had bigger things on her mind. She wanted to call Caleb and talk to him but he's been soo busy with the Sons and Sarah that he barely has time for little old Bonnie. She just couldn't stand that Elena was being this way, taking Damon and Stefan's side over her own best friend's side. From this point, Bonnie was done trying. Then She felt a sharp pain cruise through her head and she toppled over onto the floor, as she was fading out she saw a black crow in the tree outside her window and it looked oddly familiar...

Bailee Bennett was crawling through her window in a racy racer back tank and tight jeans tucked into black riding boots. She was leaving for the night to get away from the tension that was arising because of Katherine. The middle Bennett Daughter looked at her father sleeping in his bed from outside on the roof. "Score" She said to herself. She hated sneaking out but she hated being told what to do when she's fully aware of going on. She was staying the night over at her beau's Tyler Lockwood's house, that was her second choice but it became her first since Jeremy told her had no feelings toward her aka his best frickin friend in the world since 2nd grade. So here she was shimming down the drain pipe on the side of her cobblestone home on a Monday night and getting into the car of Tyler Lockwood. Bailee took a look at herself in the Side-view mirror. She looked tired and not all at hot. Then she got a strong migraine coursing through her brain. All she remembers was Tyler calling her name and she blacked out. ...

Blair Bennett, The baby of the family was bored, she had nothing to do. She knew her sisters like a football player knows football. Bonnie was upstairs studying (Dork) and Bailee was probably out under some guy right now. Why can't she have any fun. But no she was at home watching The Hills re-runs. She was tired of this, being treated like a child; her powers were developed like her sisters. Why wasn't she being asked to save Mystic Falls not that she wanted but still it was nice to be asked. She heard a large thud come from upstairs and she saw a black crow outside the window, cawing as if it was trying to tell her something. Blair pulled herself off the couch and started toward the stair "Bon" Blair called she knew it came from Bonnie's room because she saw Tyler's Car pull up and her father was out cold. "Bonnie" she called again and she walked up 3 more stairs and she called again, she didn't hear any response. Almost to the top of the stairs and Blair felt light-headed and dizzy like she had just gotten off the tilt-a-whirl she stopped hoping it would stop but it didn't and Blair fell to the floor. As she closed her eyes, She saw a boy with Blue Eyes and Brown Hair, someone she knew from stories and tales but didn't know him personally and he crouched over her and said "Wow Blair Bennett even prettier than the pictures that Caleb has of you and Your Sisters" he ended with a smirk, Blair closed her eyes as the pain thickened inside her pretty, little head. ...

* * *

_**i hope you like the prologue...reviews are nice and appreciated**_

_**xOXO Gabbie C.**_


	2. Chapter 1, you chose our Division

**I Do Not Own, The Covenant or The Vampire Diaries, i wish i did but i don't so sorry...**

**I HOPE you like it... ;)**

**xoxo-Gabbie C.**

**Blair Carolina Endora Bennett (Jasmine Villegas)**

**Bailee Tabitha Emma Bennett (Vanessa Hudgens)**

**Bonnie Samantha Emily Bennett (Katerina Graham)**

**They come from Salem Witches and an egyptian/caucasian mother and an african-american father...**

* * *

Is This Real?

Bonnie Bennett lay in her bed, peaceful and dreaming of a man with blue eyes and a dashing smile. She was frightened, most girls would've been turned on by this kind of dream but Bonnie was sick to her stomach. He was sadistic more than Damon was, Heck! Compared to this guy, Damon was a freaking saint. The guy in her dream was about grab her face when she heard "Bonnie wake your ass up!" Her younger sister, Bailee shouted from the other side of her white door. She thought maybe if she was really quiet she would go away. But Bailee kept pounding on the door. "I'm not going away until you let me in" She shouted, not likely, Bonnie thought. She pushed herself out of bed and opened the door with a "What?" "Blair is missing!" was all Bailee said. And Bonnie knew she had to call for help...

(Thirty minutes before) Bailee Bennett woke up that morning like any other regular morning, She being the early bird always waking up with the Sun, was up in her room picking out her school clothes when she decided to wake up her little sister, Blair. She pranced down the hall to Blair's room and found her door unlock, which was odd because Blair always slept with her door locked for an unknown reason. She jiggled the knob and the door opened, the room was oddly dark and messy for Blair. She called her name "Blair!" multiple times, she checked the bathrooms, under the bed, in the closet and outside and she called her cell phone but it said mailbox full, she called her friends and they said Blair was at home. Bailee was freaking out because Her father left Bonnie in charge of Blair while he was away on Business and Bonnie like typical nature pushed her off on Bailee so she sulk around about her hate towards Damon and all things vampire. And Bailee was doing well at looking after Blair up until last night when she went on a date with Tyler and left her little 14 old year sister crying at home by herself for the first time. She was only gone for two hours and during that time she was constantly calling to check up on her. "Oh man Dad and Bonnie are going to kill me when I tell them I lost Blair" Bailee said to herself. She took a deep breath and turned down the hall to Bonnie's room...

Blair Bennett was scared, she didn't know where she was. She was in an old barn that was all she saw when she pulled out a black SUV. by a guy with blue eyes and a great smile by the way. This was the guy she told her sisters about and that he was coming to get them but they did listen no! Now look what happened. Blair was sooo scared, that she was crying and she just wanted to home. She wanted to argue with Bailee about Shoes and Clothes and she wanted to cry to Bonnie about Daddy never being home and Grams dying. She wanted just to kick back and eat pizzas with Bonnie and Bailee. She wanted home. "I want to go home" She cried out to the man. "Aww why we gonna have some fun Blair-Pie" He said smiling. He leaned down in her face and she got a good look at him... He was that guy, Bonnie's Best Friend, Caleb Danvers was telling them about. He was CHASE CONNORS...FMyLife was all Blair was thinking about...

* * *

_**i hope you like the prologue...reviews are nice and appreciated**_

_**xOXO Gabbie C.**_


	3. Chapter 2, I watched a change in you

**I Do Not Own, The Covenant or The Vampire Diaries, i wish i did but i don't so sorry...**

**I HOPE you like it... ;)**

**xoxo-Gabbie C.**

**Blair Carolina Endora Bennett (Jasmine Villegas)**

**Bailee Tabitha Emma Bennett (Vanessa Hudgens)**

**Bonnie Samantha Emily Bennett (Katerina Graham)**

**They come from Salem Witches and an egyptian/caucasian mother and an african-american father...**

* * *

Is This Real?

Bonnie Bennett was freaking out, no wait cross that out, she was beyond freaking out, she was lunatic. She had to find her little sister, Blair. She and Bailee only had her and their father. Bonnie caught sight of her sister, Bailee crying, this was rare because she never saw Bailee cry. After their mom walked out on them, Bailee just turned off her tears. She completely shut everyone out. But here she was her raven curls falling in face, her mascara running, and untidy clothes hanging off. She didn't look like Bailee; she looked like somebody who just let her guard down. Before Bonnie could reach out to her someone knocked on the door. Bonnie ran to the door and opened and saw her best friend, Caleb Danvers and the Sons of Ipswich standing there with their game faces on. "Where is that bastard?" Reid said. Bonnie smiled, at least they give her hope...

Bailee sat at the kitchen table with her head down, While Reid and Tyler raided her was sitting at the table beside her waiting for Bonnie and Caleb to come from upstairs they were searching for clues in Blair's Room, or just making out, Bailee knew that was the reason why Bonnie turned so many guys in Mystic Falls down, because she was secretly dating Caleb Danvers. They were waiting for the right time to tell The Sons and Her Sisters. She was lost her train of thought, when Reid flopped down beside her with a big double Decker sandwich; he had it cut into 2 halves. "Wanna Bite?"Reid asked with a smirk. She studied him for a minute and realized he was serious. She had just broken up with Tyler the day before; he said she was too deep for him. She was actually glad. "Sure, I mean it's not like it's going to kill me" Bailee said. She bit off a piece of the sandwich in his hand. She always had a soft spot for Reid, of course she thought all the Sons were cute but Reid just struck her in some sort of way. He was the only one who would stand up to Caleb and she liked that about him. She didn't even notice how long they just sat there staring into each other's eyes until Pogue coughed. And Then Caleb and Bonnie descended from upstairs, Bonnie was fixing her button up and Caleb was fastening up his jeans. "We found a lead" Caleb said. "You sure cause it looks like you found something else?"Bailee said, she and The 3 remaining sons bursted out laughing. "This is serious Lee "Bonnie said "Now Pack your stuff, we're going to Ipswich" Bonnie added. Bailee's jaw dropped...

Blair Bennett was tossing and turning in the cot that was in the old barn. "Wake Up beautiful," Chase Connors said. Blair held her eyes shut tight. "Why are you toying with me, little one" Chase asked "Because I want to know why you took me from my family, when you have a problem with the sons and not my family and I thought you were dead?"Blair shot back. "Well little one that is a good question. See you are just a ploy to get your sister, Bailee and she's just a ploy to get to Bonnie and Caleb."Chase answered. "Soo where do we fit into this I mean, we as Bennetts"Blair asked "You see, babyface, The Bennetts are good friends with The Sons of Ipswich, including the Putnam family, John Putnam, my ancestor, was in love with Emily Bennett, he gave everything to her only for it to be taken away by one man, Nathaniel Danvers, Caleb's Ancestor, they married but divorced just before the Salem Witch Trials, John Putnam felt betrayed that he tried to kill Emily and she turned him in to prove he was a warlock. And He was burned at the stake with Emily's Own Sister, Emma Bennett who was having a love affair with Nathaniel Danvers, all along. That's why I'm here to get revenge on you Bennetts and The Sons of Ipswich and take your magic. You Bennetts are nothing but Whores" Chase shouted the last part. And that was the last of it, Blair stood up and with all of her power, she flew him into the wall. "Finally a Challenge" Chase got up and started running towards her and she did the same. "You want to go toe-to-toe with the great one huh? Kid" Chase asked. "No Do You?" Blair asked...

* * *

_**i hope you like the prologue...reviews are nice and appreciated**_

_**xOXO Gabbie C.**_


	4. Chapter 3, if you're one of us,

**I Do Not Own, The Covenant or The Vampire Diaries, i wish i did but i don't so sorry...**

**I HOPE you like it... ;)**

**xoxo-Gabbie C.**

**Blair Carolina Endora Bennett (Jasmine Villegas)**

**Bailee Tabitha Emma Bennett (Vanessa Hudgens)**

**Bonnie Samantha Emily Bennett (Katerina Graham)**

**They come from Salem Witches and an egyptian/caucasian mother and an african-american father...**

* * *

Is This Real?

"Tonight we're going har har-har ha-ha-hard" Ke$ha sung on the radio. The Sons of Ipswich and the two remaining Bennett Sisters were all in Tyler's Hummer H3. Tyler was Driving, Pogue was in the passenger seat and Caleb and herself were in the middle seat and Bailee and Reid were in the very back whispering about something. Bonnie knew that Reid had a thing for her sister, Bailee. He would always ask about her. She wasn't that much younger than them. Reid was on the was verge of turning 18 and Bailee was 16 years old. Bonnie had the urge that Blair wasn't doing soo well. She tried to focus on the song playing in the car. "Bleh, turn this garbage" Pogue said. "Wait, No, Ty, I love this song" Bonnie said. 'Me Too" Bailee added. Soon enough Bonnie and Bailee got their way. Then Pogue quickly shut that down and turned it to another station. And the familiar beat of a famous 'N SYNC song was filing the car. "Omygod Bonnie!" Bailee Shouted. "I Know, Lee!"Bonnie said back "I don't wanna make it tough" Bonnie started singing, "wanna make it tough" Bailee sung J.C.'s part "But I had enough, And it ain't no lie" Bonnie sung "Bye, bye baby...!" Bailee sung. Their duet was cut short by Pogue turning the station yet again. "Hey!' Bailee said. "Sorry but I can't listen to boy bands and Ke$ha for this long ride."Pogue said smirking at the two sisters. Caleb snickered, and received a smack on the arm from Bonnie. "Boo, Cross Out, Parry!" Bailee said making an X with her fingers in the air. "Dude, how long is this ride again?"Pogue asked Tyler. "Like four hours."Tyler replied. Pogue slouched in the front seat. "Can we at least stop and get something to eat?"Bonnie asked. "Yeah, I'm Hungry as hell" Bailee said. "Me Too" Reid said agreeing with Bailee. "Tyler, there's a diner around here, take that next exit "Caleb directed, Tyler took the exit and now they were cruising down the peaceful road to the diner...

Bailee Bennett sat between Reid and Pogue, at a diner called Johnny Rockets, They had one in Virginia but it was nowhere near Mystic Falls. It had a cool 50's theme to it. Bailee loved it was so cool. She was more interested in the decor than the food unlike the four guys and her sisters who were ordering burgers and milkshake, French fries and cherry pies. "You want anything Lee?"Bonnie asked. She didn't even notice that the boys were gone to arcade part of the diner. "Yeah just a chocolate milkshake and a burger and fries."Bailee replied "Whoa, Bailee all I've seen you eat is some Japanese food and salads and drink smartwater, what brought this on?"Bonnie asked. "I Don't Know I was only eating that way because Tyler and Mrs. Lockwood wanted me to keep a great figure, wanted me to lose more weight until I was Mrs. Lockwood's Size."Bailee told her sister. "Oh My god, Bailee how come you never told me this? I would've said something to them" Bonnie told her. "You never cared, Bon"Bailee said "I Do care, your my sister, my younger fair sweet, funny baby sister "Bonnie said "All I'm good for is laying on my back or that's what Tyler and Mrs. Lockwood said "Bailee said. "That's not true, where did they get that from?"Bonnie said "Our Mother, BONNIE! She was a whore and it's only natural that I became one too" Bailee said "Bailee, you're not a whore, and don't ever think that "Bonnie said "Why? I Hear so many times that I'm starting to think I am one" Bailee said, hanging her head. "Who started calling you that anyway?"Bonnie said "YOU DID!" Bailee shouted interrupting the whole diner. "I never called you that!"Bonnie said calmly. "Don't think that High and Mighty than thou crap on me! You called me a whore and then Blair started calling me and you slipped and called me one again around Elena and Caroline and then they called me one and then so on and so forth."Bailee shouted slamming her hand on the table. The Sons came back. They obviously heard what went down. Caleb tried to lighten the situation "Who's ready to eat?"He asked. "Me" Bonnie squeaked out and that was drowned out by the sons "Suddenly I'm not very hungry "Bailee said and she stomped out the door. In the window, you could see Bailee walking toward Tyler's Car and getting her bag out the back and then she started walking toward the street. Bailee left her sister and The Sons of Ipswich in the dust. She walked for two miles and then a Black Range Rover pulled up beside her. The Driver rolled down the window. He was gorgeous, He had curly brown ear-length hair and blue/gray eyes and a killer smile. "Hey gorgeous! Need a ride?"The Driver asked. "Yeah I Do" She said "Well get in" He said opening the door for her. She opened the door of the backseat and threw her bag into the back and hopped into the front. She straighten out her outfit, which was White and Navy Horizontal Striped Abercrombie & Fitch deep v-neck sweater, A tight Navy Cami from Forever 21 and dark destroyed skinny jeans from Anthropology tucked into a pair of Classic Tall Chocolate Uggs. Her hair was naturally curly so all she did before she left home was wet it and she let it air dry and now it still looked perfect. "So what's a pretty girl like you doing walking down the express way with a Louie V. Tote and suitcase?"He asked. "I just needed to get away with from the people I was traveling with"Bailee told him "Where you headed?"He asked "Ipswich, My little sister's there and me and my other sister have some friends that attend a school there "Bailee told him "Oh I'm from there, that's where I'm going in fact, what school?" He told her "Spencer Academy, it's a small school but rich in literature" Bailee said "That's where I go to school" He said not taking his eyes off the road. "I'm Sorry, I didn't catch your name "Bailee asked "Aaron, Aaron Abbott, I'm kinda big on Campus "Aaron said "Bailee Bennett" She told him. "So Do You Know Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin, and Tyler Simms" She asked. "Yeah, I know them, they're frickin jerk-offs "He told her "What do you mean?"She asked "The Leader of the so called Sons of Ipswich, Caleb dated my good-friend, Kira and things ended badly and Kira's still heartbroken "Aaron said. "I'm sorry, Aaron, that's soo sad, I know how you feel, they are jerk-offs "She said "I Agree" He said. Bailee felt her phone vibrate in her pocket, she pulled it out and looked at the screen it was two text messages one from Reid, asking where she was and one from Bonnie asking where the hell she was?. Which one can I have fun with? She asked herself. Both, she answered. She replied back to Bonnie's message and didn't reply back to Reid's because she knew how he would react. And stuffed her phone in her pocket, She reached over and ran her hand through Aaron's curls, "You have really great hair, Aaron "She said smiling, "Thanks you have a nice rack "Aaron said, she looked down at her chest, man this boy was stupid. This was going to be putty in her hands...

Blair stood over Chase and splashed cold water on him from a bucket she found in the barn, that she held captive in. "Wake Up, Snowflake!" She said smirking. Chase looked at her evilly and smiled. "You Know Blair, I like you, you're evil and twisted like me you could help me bring down your sisters and the sons "Chase said getting up. "I Will never join you and your sadistic escapade, Connors "Blair said setting fire to his leg."Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He yelped in pain. She attempted to escape at this point. She was almost out the door when he pulled her by the hair and said "Where you going, Blair Bear". She screamed. She felt a sharp pain coarse through her body and she saw black...

* * *

_**i hope you liked it..reviews are nice and appreciated**_

_**xOXO Gabbie C.**_


	5. Chapter 4, Cause I'm Broken

**I Do Not Own, The Covenant or The Vampire Diaries, i wish i did but i don't so sorry...**

**I HOPE you like it... ;)**

**xoxo-Gabbie C.**

**Blair Carolina Endora Bennett (Jasmine Villegas)**

**Bailee Tabitha Emma Bennett (Vanessa Hudgens)**

**Bonnie Samantha Emily Bennett (Katerina Graham)**

**They come from Salem Witches and an egyptian/caucasian mother and an african-american father...**

* * *

Is This Real?

Bonnie was freaking out, how was she going to explain this to her father, she lost her baby sister and her middle sister just took off without a trace. All she knows about Bailee's whereabouts is that she caught a ride with a "friend". Reid got a message from Bailee asking if they knew somebody with the initials A.A. . . . Bonnie was now back in Tyler's H3 looking out the rainy window. She had tears in her eyes. She didn't talk to anyone, since Bailee snapped at her. She never knew that she was the reason behind Bailee's sorrow. She remembered the day she called Bailee a whore, she and Bailee were a heated argument about something that's irrelevant now. She wigged out and called her sister a whore and ended the whole argument. Then she told Blair to call Bailee one as a joke to take lightly. She never knew she hurt her feelings. Caleb squeezed her hand for assurance. "You alright?" He asked. "No I'm not, Caleb, My Sister is gone and the other one hates me and took off in a car with a random stranger named Aaron Abbott" She told him. The car came to a complete stop "Wait she's with freaking Aaron Abbott "Reid shouted. "Yeah, He picked her up on the side of the rode and now they're on their way to Ipswich "Bonnie informed them. Reid gripped the steering wheel tightly. Reid was driving now and Tyler was in the back with Caleb and Bonnie."He's a freaking Prick and he treats girls like they're worthless and after he's done with them, he leaves them wherever he is" Tyler told her. "He might actually hurt Bailee physically, Bonnie "Reid told her. "Are you serious?"Bonnie asked "Yeah we're serious, Bonnie "Caleb said. "What are we gonna do? Bailee and Blair are both in danger now "Bonnie said."I got this; we'll be there in 30 minutes, 35 tops."Reid said putting the pedal to the metal...

Bailee Bennett was just arriving at Caleb Danvers's house, she asked Aaron to drop her off here. This was the only place that she knew in Ipswich besides Reid's home, Spencer Academy, The Library, Tyler's House and Pogue's house. She looked at the house. It was 6:30 pm and the house looked creepy at night. There was fog all around. She walked up the driveway. She knocked on the door and Evelyn Danvers opened the door. "My gosh, Bailee Bennett, I haven't seen you since you were 13 years old and your powers were just coming in. My what a beauty you've become."Evelyn said, moving aside to let her in. She walked in and set her bags on the floor and took off her Black North Face Raincoat. "Is Caleb around?"Bailee asked "No but he just called me saying he was going to be back in 20 mins. You can stay here so you don't have to go through the trouble of getting a room" Evelyn said. "Thanks, Evie"Bailee said, adopting the nickname she called Evelyn when she was 5. "You're welcome, Bailee" Evelyn said, showing her a room upstairs. She left Bailee in the room. About an hour later, after taking a shower and changing into a White Cami, A Green PINK Sweatshirt Zip-Up Hoodie, and Black Leggings. She was braiding her hair into Pocahontas braids when she heard the front door close and Caleb shouted "Mother, I'm home." Oh Crap! Bailee thought. She scattered around trying to hide but no such luck, she heard Evelyn rat her out about being upstairs in room on the left. Then she heard about 5 sets of shoes running up the stairs. She tried to climb out the window and that's when they bursted out through the door. She felt Pogue, Caleb and Reid and Tyler pick her up from halfway through the window and pull her back inside. "No No No!" She screamed, she was kicking and screaming. And she fought boy, did she fight. It ended unsuccessfully with Pogue and Reid and Tyler throwing her on the bed. "Bailee, what in the hell were you thinking?"Bonnie shouted. "I was thinking I was going to escape faster than you getting up the stairs."Bailee said, sitting up in the bed. "She means why did you just up and leave like that."Tyler asked. "That's really none of your business, now is it?"Bailee shot back. "Well, you just cost yourself, not going to look for Blair tomorrow "Bonnie said. "Your not my guardian, Bonnie, I do what I want as a matter of fact, I'm leaving now" Bailee grabbed her Louie tote and made a mad dash for the door. "Get Her" Caleb shouted. Reid grabbed by the Hoodie as she tried to escape. "I hate you guys; you may leave me now "Bailee said. As soon as they left, she grabbed a pillow and screamed into it. There was a knock at the door. "What" She shouted "It's Reid" He said from the other side of the door. "Come in" She answered. Reid came in. "I thought you left, just like my other prison wards "Bailee said. "No, I just came in here to say good night' Reid said hugging her. "Yeah, it's not a goodnight "Bailee said. Flopping backwards on the bed, "Uhh F My Life!" Bailee said, Reid sat down beside her. "What is it with you, Sons of Ipswich; you're like a rash I can't get rid of."She huffed out. Reid Smiled and leaned and kissed her on the lips. "What the F? Are we doing Reid?" Bailee asked him. "Well I was kissing, I Don't know where your head was "Reid said smiling. "Uhh you're a pervert, Reid, I like that" Bailee said, kissing him again. "Reid!"Pogue called his name from down the hall. "I gotta go but I'll be back" Reid said. And with that Bailee fell asleep for a couple minutes before Bonnie came in...

Blair Bennett woke up in a sweat, she was in her room again, but something didn't feel right, she heard Bonnie and Bailee arguing downstairs about the remote. She ran down the stairs, happy to be home again, she called out to her sisters, "Bonnie!" Bonnie didn't acknowledge her "Bailee!" She called out, Bailee didn't hear her. "Guys, I'm back! I'm Home, we can be a family again "Blair shouted out. Then she heard Chase's laughter. "I knew you weren't that far behind "Blair said, she turned around and she was still in the cot and in this stinking barn, but her shirt was blood stained, and she had a cut going down her leg. She had a few bruises. "I despise you "Blair said. "Likewise, Babydoll"Chase said smiling. "I will be glad the day you die "Blair said. "Harsh words" Chase said. "Bite Me" Blair said. Blair got up and stood up and shot Chase into wall as she tried to run, she fell onto the cold ground. "What did you do to my leg" Blair asked as Chase stood up over her. "I broke it in 6 different places" Chase said. Tears sprang to her eyes and she felt the pain pulsing through her leg. Bonnie and Bailee suck at being Superheroes, Blair thought…

* * *

_**i hope you like the chapter...reviews are nice and appreciated... more reviews means more updates  
**_

_**xOXO Gabbie C.**_


	6. Chapter 5, Call on me i'll be waiting

**I Do Not Own, The Covenant or The Vampire Diaries, i wish i did but i don't so sorry...**

**I HOPE you like it... ;)**

**xoxo-Gabbie C.**

**Blair Carolina Endora Bennett (Jasmine Villegas)**

**Bailee Tabitha Emma Bennett (Vanessa Hudgens)**

**Bonnie Samantha Emily Bennett (Katerina Graham)**

**They come from Salem Witches and an egyptian/caucasian mother and an african-american father...**

* * *

Is This Real?

Chapter 5, Call on me, I will be waiting:  
Bonnie Bennett had long apologized to her sister, Bailee, all was forgiven and forgotten. She and Bailee were in Bonnie's guestroom in Caleb's house. She was sitting down on the way too comfortable king-size bed and Bailee said in front of her. She was braiding Bailee's long raven hair into Pocahontas braids, "My Sister, My milk and honey sister, my baby sister, I wouldn't know where I wouldn't be without you" Bonnie said. "You probably be Looney tunes without me "Bailee said. Bonnie swept her sister's delicate soft hair over her shoulder to see a highlighter yellow star and a light purple crescent moon on her the corner of her hairline. "When did you get this?"Bonnie asked with caution. "When mommy left, when I was 13" Bailee told her. "That's so weird" Bonnie said "Why is that weird?" Bailee asked turning around to face her. "I got mine the day she left too" Bonnie said. "No way, you don't have a tattoo, my big uptight sister has a tattoo, show me" Bailee said. "Okay" Bonnie said. Bonnie pulled up her sleeve of her Abercrombie Hoodie, to reveal a small hummingbird and a delicate rose with Bailee and Blair's name in cursive. "That's beautiful, Bonnie who did it" Bailee asked as she studied the wrist tattoo. "I Got it done at Stealth Water, by Audrey "Bonnie said "I Did too" Bailee told her. "She did my other tattoos" Bonnie said. "Others?"Bailee asked, "My good friend, Ryder, did mine" Bailee said. She pulled off her blue and black polka dots knee-high socks; she threw her leg on Bonnie's lap, revealing a Beautiful Dream catcher with angel wings around with her birthday on the wing. "And I Have this one too" She unzipped her Hoodie and lower the straps on her cami to reveal a Pin-Up girl on the back of her upper right shoulder and it's said Te Amo on the pin-up girl's leg. "Those are nice, but mine are better" Bonnie said. She unzipped her Hoodie and pulled up the front of her tank top and showed Bailee a side tattoo of a big white dove under her boob on her right side and it has bonnie underneath the dove. Then she pulled her shirt down and took off her sock and revealed a beautiful rose that the vine wrapped around her ankle down to her foot and it had fearless on the foot with a peace sign. "That's some serious body ink, Bonnie, I never took you for a body art freak" Bailee said, fixing her tiny nose piercing. "Yeah I figured that I get ones where I could easily cover it up" Bonnie told her. They sat in silence for 5 minutes "Bonnie why do we fight so much, at home?"Bailee asked, breaking the silence. "I don't know, Bailee, maybe because we never thought we have mutual standing ground, we could never bond because of the pain we were dealing with" Bonnie told her. "I gotta tell you something, I kissed Reid, earlier tonight "Bailee blurted out. "When?"Bonnie asked excitedly. "Earlier tonight "Bailee told her again. "I've got something to tell you too "Bonnie told her. "What is it?"Bailee asked, "I'm dating Caleb, and have been for 4 months now "Bonnie told her. She expected her sister to jump and down and demand to know all the details. But Bailee just laughed, she laughed hard, "What's funny" Bonnie asked. "Bonnie, I've known that for like forever "Bailee told her. "How did you know "Bonnie asked again. "I heard you Skyping with him a couple months back, I was just waiting for you to tell me" Bailee said. "Uhh you frustrate me" Bonnie said smiling; she grabbed a pillow and hit her in the face with it. "Ooof" Bailee said "That hurt B" Bailee added. Bailee got up and grabbed another pillow and threw it in Bonnie's face. "Oh Is that a challenge" Bonnie said "I Think it is" Bailee said, smirking. She and Bonnie started at their battle stations and started throwing pillows at each other. They barely notice when Pogue came in and Bailee threw a pillow (it was ment for Bonnie) and it Pogue square in the face. At first, Bonnie thought he was going to hurt them but instead he picked a pillow and threw it back at Bailee. Then it was war, Pogue against Bailee and Bonnie. Bonnie was actually starting to have fun with her sister…

Bailee Bennett was always night-friendly; she was up at 3:00 am. She heard Caleb creep down the hall to Bonnie's Room, to get in some late-night spooning. She tossed and turned, her raven curls spilling into her face as she tried to get some sleep. That's when she heard, the pebbles against her window. She ignored again but it kept going, she ignored it then her iphone started ringing on the nightstand playing, Like It's her birthday by Good Charlotte. She reached over and pressed the talk button and placed it to her ear. "Speak, Bailee Bennett here, and you better have a damn good reason for calling me this late" She said into the phone. "You're not up anyway, come on, slip on some clothes, I'm outside, waiting" the caller said and hung up the phone. She groaned and pulled herself out of the comfy bed. Bailee got dressed in like two minutes, she was wearing a knit navy blue AUDREY Abercrombie long sleeve shirt and a grey Abercrombie cami underneath, a pair of American Eagle light vintage repair skinny jeans tucked into a pair Classic Grey CANDY Uggs. She let her curls fly and bounce everywhere, and she grabbed her Dark Grey MARLIE Abercrombie Bomber Jacket out of her suitcase and her iphone and purse. She slowly snuck past Bonnie's Room, she look through the crack in the door and saw that Caleb was still in bed with Bonnie, cuddling, soo cute. She made it safely down the stairs and out the doors, here is the creepy part, walking out the foggy mystic yard. She walked up to the gate and to the Black Hummer H3 and opened the passenger door. "Do you look beautiful, did you fix yourself up just for me" Reid asked, smiling. Bailee blushed and looked down and replied "No, no, I was just-Nope!" She looked up at him and smiled. "So what's the reason for dragging me out here at 3:45 am?"Bailee added. "Technically, I called you at 3:00 am on the dot, you took for 45 minutes to get out here" Reid said, turning on the street to leave the prestigious neighborhood. "So you never told me where you're kidnapping me to" Bailee said "I'm hungry, I was just seeing if you wanted to get a bite to eat and go the movies" Reid asked. "Two questions here…1. Are you breaking curfew being out right now and, 2. There are movies open here, this late?" Bailee asked Reid. "To answer, your questions, yes, I'm breaking curfew and yes, there are movie theatres open 3 am" Reid replied. She just nodded her head and was silent for the rest of the ride. She side-glanced at Reid, he was soo much like her and he didn't care about anything. "Have I met my match?" was the question that ran through Bailee's mind. They pulled up to an IHOP. They got out and walked up to the door and were seated immediately maybe because Reid "used" and he received a smack on the arm from Bailee. They ordered and ate their food and talked, flirted and then Reid paid for the food and he held out his hand to Bailee, and she looked at him and then grabbed his hand, and her lead her to Tyler's H3. Then they were off to the Cinema, Reid purchased two tickets to see Date Night. He led her into the theatre, "Oh! I get it, it shows movies that have already been in theatres" Bailee said. "Yeah, come on its starting" Reid said, they took a seat in the back row, grabbing her dainty unscarred delicate hand, She picked up that he was still in love with the fingerless gloves. During the movie, Bailee couldn't focus, which is hard because, Date Night was her favorite movie especially the Part with Mark Wahlberg and James Franco. She was too busy bombarding her mind with curiosity, Do I lay my head on his shoulder like I did with Jeremy or do I stroke his thigh like I would do with Tyler, do I kiss on his neck?, should I just put his arm around me like I do with Jeremy. Uhh, this is soo frustrating, he was soo much like the other guys she had been with but yet he was so much different. She was interrupted when Reid just bluntly placed his arm on her shoulders pulling her closer to him. As she lay her head down on his shoulder and wrapped her arm around his waist, she started to think, she could get used to this. She was too busy wrapped in her mind, to barely notice that the movie was over; she saw the other 4 people that were in the theatre had made their way to the exit. Reid pulled on her hand. "Come on, let's go" Reid said "Where are we going now?" Bailee asked following in tow. "Reid Garwin is a man of Mystery "Reid said, referring to himself in the third person. She just laughed to herself as she followed the blonde boy. They got back into Tyler's H3 and they were off again, down the road, through the woods, to a lavish cabin. Reid pulled to a complete stop; in front of the most beautiful breathtaking, cabin ever know to man. "Why are we here?"Bailee asked. "Calm yourself, Bennett, I'm not going to rape you, I like you too much to pressure you" Reid said, unlocking the cabin door and leading her into the living room of the cabin. Bailee was in shock & awe, "This is beautiful, Reid" Bailee said looking around the house. "Yeah, One of my father's many hideouts, he lets me use it, if I promise not to tell my mother about his affairs" Reid said flopping on the navy blue sofa. Bailee kicked off her Uggs and sat down beside him with her feet in the sofa. After like ten minutes in silence, Reid looked through the window and saw that the sun was slowly rising up. "Come on, let's go watch the sunrise" Reid said, getting up walking out the back door. Bailee didn't even bother putting her Uggs back on and just walked outside with her SpongeBob socks on. She found Reid down by the lake a wooden bench that was on the dock. She beside him, "This breathtaking, Reid, thanks I had nice time with you" Bailee said and Reid just leaned in and kissed her. It took her a few seconds to realize what was happening. And then she kissed him back. They didn't even see the sunrise, Bailee could get used to this…..

Blair Bennett lay in the cot in this forsaken barn that was becoming her cage. "I Know why the cage bird sings" Blair said. She looked up out the window and saw a full moon. She looked at her hand, and felt on the scar on her palm. She, Bailee, and Bonnie saw Practical Magic (when they got along) and fell in love with how the sisters cut their palms to cross blood. Blair remembered that day, like it was yesterday…  
_-Begin flashback-_  
_"Come on Bonnie" Bailee said, in all of her 13 years old beauty, her raven elbow length hair in low pigtails, She was playing with her father's pocketknife, she ran her hand over the smooth surface. "I'm Coming" a 14 Year old Bonnie said, she walked into Bailee's room and sat on the floor with her sisters. "Let's begin now, shall we?"An 11 year old, Blair said her kinky curls in Pocahontas braids. All of the Bennett sisters sat in a circle. "Bailee, the knife please" Bonnie said, Bailee handed the knife over to her sister, while lighting the candles in the room with her mind. Bonnie opened her palm, she flipped out the knife and cut her palm. "My Blood", she motions towards Bailee and Bailee opens her palm, Bonnie cut into Bailee's delicate hand "Her Blood" Bailee and Bonnie said and lastly they moved to Blair and she opened her palm, Bonnie cut into her baby sister's palm. "Your Blood" Bonnie and Bailee said and then they smacked their palms together, "Our Blood" They said together. "The Bennett sisters, nothing will ever become between us and we will never fight" Blair said. "For You Will' Bailee sung, Monica's Hit Song, for you I will. She hugged her sisters over the candles in the middle. All three sisters fell on their backs and drifted off to sleep…._

_-End Flashback-_  
Blair looked at her scarred palm and she felt hot tears spring to her eyes, She missed them, "I Will go and bring you the moon, I will be your hero, your strength, anything you need" Blair sung herself to sleep. Blair was now in full temper-tantrum tears, she hadn't cried this much since the day, her mother left. She was 8 years old and she was home sick the day she left, she hid in the closet and saw her mother storm in and fired her nanny and pack up her bags and when She said Blair in the closet crying, she told her that she will see her someday. Blair was crying and that's when Chase came in and smiling like the Cheshire Cat. Blair shot up in the cot, noticing that her leg was healed. "Why did you heal my leg?"She asked. "Because, I found out that you care too much for your sisters, that you will risk your own life for their safety" Chase said. "Yes, what's your point?"Blair shot back, "Well maybe we can make a deal?"Chase said, sitting down by her, Smiling. "I'm not having sex with you" Blair said. "Not that, my Blair, but I have something better planned with you" Chase said, he looked at Blair. "Whatever it takes" Blair said….

* * *

_**Well I'm SICK, but i wanted to update to the story for you guys... hope you love it ...reviews are nice.  
**_

_**xOXO Gabbie C.**_


End file.
